


I’d never leave you behind

by Rosiewrites13



Series: Z nation one shots [2]
Category: z nation
Genre: Addy is best girlfriend, F/F, Sciatica, i cope with z nation, more pain!, sciatic nerve pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiewrites13/pseuds/Rosiewrites13
Summary: Sam has suffered with sciatic nerve problems her entire life. Even her doctors said it was odd for someone of her age to experience it.During the apocalypse it had calmed down. Or so she thought. What will her girlfriend do when she realizes she has a medical issue that stops her from being able to do the one thing you need to do to survive: run





	I’d never leave you behind

Sam shifted awkwardly. Her lower back had been aching for the last few days, probably from the constant walking, but no matter how much pain she’s in, she can’t be sad. Addy’s hand lightly squeezed hers as she looked over and smiled. Her girlfriend would never let her be upset. One of the many reasons she loves her. 

Walking slowly behind the rest of the group, they giggled to one another. Making up stories about the zombies they see, trying to figure out what the rest of the group is thinking. (They have decided Murphy thinks in a high pitched diva voice.) but nothing can stay good forever can it?

Sam stumbled as white hot pain went through her body. Stopping her in her tracks, watching helplessly as addy walked forward- only stopping when she didn’t hear Sam behind her. Furrowing her eyebrows she lightly jogs back. “Sam? Why are you standing still? It’s getting late, we gotta go.” She gently encouraged. Now was not the time for Sam’s antics. Sam shook her head vigorously. 

“Can’t walk.” She got out, between laboured breaths because of the pain. 

“What do you mean you can’t walk? You were just walking?” She questioned. Looking around, the rest of the group must have been out of war shot because they’re gone. Addy bit her lip and tried to keep herself calm. 

“I can’t move. My sciatic nerve is acting up and-“ she hissed in pain as she shifted. “And I can’t walk. If I try to walk my knees with buckle.” Frantically she tried to wiggle her hips to put the nerve back, but it only made it worse. 

Hearing a groan behind them Sam froze. She had momentarily forgotten about the Z’s because of the pain, but the groan was like a cold Bucket of water over her head. Thankfully addy saw the Z and quickly mercied him. “Come on. We have to get going.” Addy held her z whacker in her right hand and put Sam’s right arm over her shoulder. Sam raised an eyebrow and addy laughed. “Don’t put weight on your right leg. I know it’ll still hurt. But use me as a crutch. We have to catch up to the group or at least get into a safe place before dark.” Sam nodded. That seemed fair. The whole walking ordeal was a laughable failure. But they soon hobbled onto a main road, where they saw the Smurf. 

“Addy- can you…” Sam bit her lip and sighed, “can you not tell them this is my sciatic nerve? It doesn’t happen frequently and I don’t want them to see me as a burden. I get enough flack from Murphy already…” addy sighed. She didn’t like lying to delta X-ray delta, but she knew first hand how mean Murphy could be when he felt like it. 

“Yeah, we can just say you hurt your leg falling, a zombie tackled you and you jammed it, or something. I’ll figure it out.” Sam let out a huge sigh of relief. Kissing her cheek, showing her gratitude. Addy just smiled back, seeing Sam relax was a good enough reason to fib. 

Once they were getting near the house that the group had decided was camp for the night, Warren rushed out to see what happened. “What’s wrong?” She asked, looking the duo up and down. 

“A z snuck up behind us, it tackled Sam and she fell awkwardly on her leg. It was hard for her to walk so I helped her.” Pressing a kiss onto Sam’s hair, addy smiled. “Can you help me get her up the stairs?” Warren nodded. 10k was watching them attempt to get her up the stairs and he shifted. He only ever carried Cassandra… but he didn’t want to see his friend in pain. Making up his mind he walks up to them, seeing the tears on Sam’s cheeks. 

“Can… can I help?” He asked awkwardly. His burst of confidence leaving as quickly as it came. Sam was taller than addy and Warren but shorter than 10k, which he was relieved about. Scooping her up in a bridal style hold, he walks up the stairs and into the house, laughing at Sam’s surprised yelp. “There’s a main floor bedroom, that we were gonna decide by Rock Paper Scissors. But, you’re hurt. You get it.” He decided. Placing her on the bed he smiled.

“Thank you 10k.” Sam said, letting her body relax. 

“No problem, I’m glad-“ he nervously wet his lips. “I’m glad you’re okay. You have filled a hole in the group that really needed to be filled. Even Murphy has been less of a problem lately.” Sam let out a laugh. 

“I’m glad I helped make Murphy more bearable.” That made 10k let out a laugh. 

“Hey, found ya.” Addy said playfully. Looking at her two best friends. 10k smiles and got up. “Thanks 10k, She’s too tall for me to pick up.” 10k nodded back. 

“Glad to be of help, get some rest. Both of you.” Walking out of the door he shook his head. Those two weren’t the best liars, something else happened. Shrugging it off he walked back to warren. 

“Come lay with me, I’m tired and want my girlfriend to cuddle me.” Sam whined. Addy laid down next to Sam and kissed her softly. “I love you so much addy, thank you for not being weird about my problem today.” Addy’s cheeks dusted pink, the perfect shade for her. 

“It’s not a problem at all. I love you, and would do anything to make sure you’re safe and alive.” Pulling Sam into a light gold, her eyelids started dropping. “Let’s talk about it later, now we sleep.” 

“I love you Addison, so much.” She whispered. Kissing her again, a little tougher, before snuggling in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> My sciatic nerve pain has been acting up so badly I can’t walk. So to make myself feel better I inflicted another oc with my pain.


End file.
